The Forgotten Lover
by LittleMissReader36
Summary: Magic AU. Outside the boundary lines, there lies a place called the Land of the Forgotten. Once you enter, you are permanently forgotten, and it's nearly impossible to escape. When Annabeth Chase enters, what will happen to her? Will she make it out, and get back to Percy, or will she be stuck forever, no one realizing she ever existed? *UP FOR ADOPTION. PM IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT!*
1. Prologue

**Hello, fellow readers! I'm back with a new story, Love at Sunset! Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

~Love at Sunset~

Prologue

~Third Person POV~

In an unheard of island off the cost of New York, there was a city. This city was built right outside of The Land of the Forgotten. In this city, the school's courtyard was closest to the entrance. That is why so many children are forgotten. They disappear into its depths, never to to be heard, seen, or remembered again.

At least, that's the story they told you in school. One of the children in the class, formerly known as Malcom Pace, left the school during recess. He wandered deep into the woods surrounding the school, when a barrier sucked him in. He was screaming, but no one could hear him. He didn't exist. In their eyes, he never did. Once Malcom had passed the borderline, he tried to go back through, but he couldn't. He was trapped, and no one had any memory of who he was.

In this world of magic, things don't happen the way you'd expect. No. There are no unicorns. This magic is cold, dark, and evil. If you wonder too far into its depths, like Malcom did, you will find yourself forgotten, kidnapped, or something else along those lines. Just know: if you see Helen, run. She is the most powerful sorceress of them all. Her magic makes her impossible to escape, and she will keep you forever, never thinking to let you go.

When Annabeth Chase came into the world, she was treated as the only child. She was, but it just didn't feel… right. Her parents loved her and cherished her, she was the light of their life, after all. After a few years, she met someone who would change her life forever. For better… or worse.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for chapter one! Please review, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Bye!**

 **~LittleMissReader36**


	2. The Day She Left

Hello, fellow readers! I decided to post chapter two early because I was bored.

Review Responses:

Audreyradio: Thx! I try. Well, you don't have to wait any longer, and I hope you like this chapter!

~LittleMissReader36

LINE BREAK

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Day She Left

Annabeth's POV

* * *

"Alright, class! It's recess time!" Ms. Johnson, our fifth grade teacher told us a few minutes after lunch. Everyone barreled outside, clearly excited to play their favorite games. Rachel's words from lunch ran through my head as I followed them. _Don't go near Percy ever again. He's mine, okay? Mine. You can't have him, you'll never be able to get him, so leave him alone._ I had retaliated by saying, he's not a toy. He has feelings just like you and me. Rachel had opened her mouth to speak, but Percy swooped in before any sound could come out.

Once I reached the playground, I saw that Percy was already there. He was on the swings, waiting for me. I ran to him, a smile splitting my face in half. My shoes pounded against the tire chips, and I saw Percy smile excitedly, as if he was happy to see me. Reaching him, I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled him towards the mini balance beam on the side of the playground. When we got there, I released his hand and stood on the balance beam. He smiled, starting to get up on the beam. Before he could, Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him away towards her friends, Drew and Calypso. She flashed me a look that said, follow and die. I wanted to scream. She always does that. It's like she thinks that she owns him or something. Percy looked back at me, and I tried to hide the distressed look on my face, covering it with a fake smile. He looked at me confusedly, as if trying to figure out whether my smile was real, and I made a shooing motion at him with my hand, telling him to go with Rachel. He smiled at me, then made a look of disgust as he turned around and let Rachel pull him towards her friends.

Smirking to myself, I followed Rachel and Percy, hiding behind various playground equipment. When they stopped, they were by the bars, and I hid behind the slide, watching them. Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around Percy, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. She was just so… possessive. When she pulled back, Percy said, "can I go now?"

"Why?" Rachel questioned, hurt. Like she was the one who was going to get hurt by that.

"I want to spend some time with Annabeth. I miss her. I haven't seen her in a week because she went to South Dakota for spring break." Percy told her.

Annabeth's heart warmed, and she smiled. Percy'd missed her while she was away. Sure, she missed him too, but she didn't expect him to miss her.

Rachel's expression did the exact opposite. She glared threateningly at him, daring him to leave. "No, Percy. You cannot play with Annabeth. She's not the one for you. She's just not right for you. You need to forget her and start spending more time with me. You are mine, after all." Rachel said.

That angered me. Percy was a human being, the kindest one she'd ever met. He could do whatever he wanted. It wasn't Rachel's place to decide what he could and couldn't do. I burst out of my hiding place and stood protectively in front of him and started yelling at Rachel. "It's not your place to decide what he can and can't do!" Percy grabbed my wrist, and I turned to look at him. He pulled on my wrist slightly, and I sighed, leaning back and resting my head on his shoulder.

Rachel then proceeded to grab the wrist that Percy had just released, and yanked me off of him.

"Stay away from him, _Annie._ " She said in a mocking tone. I lunged at her, but Percy beat me to it.

"Leave her _alone._ " He said in a menacing tone, and she cowered under his fierce gaze. Then, she seemed to have a bright idea, because she smirked.

"No. You remember Luke? The boy Annabeth specifically told you she didn't do anything with?"

"Yeaaaaah." Percy said, sounding completely unsure as to where this was going.

"Yeah. Well. She kissed him." Rachel said innocently, as if it didn't matter one bit.

"No. That's not… that can't be… _no._ " Percy stuttered, then he looked at me desperately. "Tell me it's not true. Please. Tell me it didn't happen." He sounded on the verge of tears, and I felt the same way, my eyes beginning to tear up.

"Yes," I whispered.

"It's true." Rachel piped up. "I have a picture." She made a big show of unlocking her phone, then went to camera roll and clicked on my worst nightmare. There, on her phone screen, was a picture of me Luke and I kissing. Percy's flitted from me to the picture in disbelief.

"You told me nothing happened. You _lied_ to me. How _could_ you?" Percy said.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know what I was doing. He forced it on me." I pleaded desperately.

"Likely story, _Annie._ " Rachel mocked. "Now, run along. I think Percy knows who he'd rather spend his time with, and I know it's not you."

To my surprise, Percy went over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder. My heart twisted, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran.

I had no clue where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get out of there, as fast as possible. I kept running and running, my shoes pounding against the soft green grass, tears blurring my vision.

Eventually, I hit a barrier. I went right through it and, confused, I kept running. Then I stopped abruptly, remembering the stories came back to me, and I remembered why the barrier was there. I was in the Land of the Forgotten. I turned around and ran, trying to escape, but I couldn't get out. I was trapped. I banged my fists against the invisible barrier, wanting more than anything to get out. Eventually, I slumped with my head against the wall, exhausted. Then it hit me. They'd probably all forgot about me now. My sister, who I was supposed to walk home, my parents, who had always loved me, like proper parents should. Lastly, and worse of all, Percy. Percy, who I'd unknowingly hurt, Percy, who was seeking comfort from Rachel when I left. With that terrible thought in my head, I slumped to the soft grass and fell asleep.

* * *

Please review, and I'll see you next time!

~LittleMissReader36


	3. Where She Went

**Hello, fellow readers! I'm back!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **The Edgy HalOUrious Loser: Thanks! I try to keep it interesting. I'm excited as well!**

 **FluffyPercabeth55: Thanks!**

 **Audreyradio: I know right! Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Where She Went

~Annabeth's POV~

The next morning when I woke up, I found myself in a prison like…thing. The floor was cold and damp, the air dry and smelling like toxic fumes. The room, if you could even call it that, I was in was cloaked in a creepy darkness. I sat up, and found myself on a bed. Well, calling it a bed was a bit of a stretch. It was more like a cot. The mattress was torn and ragged, not an ideal sleeping place, if you ask me. I cautiously slid my legs out of the cot, and my feet hit the icy stone with a thump. I called out, wanting to know if I was alone. Who had captured me. I wanted answers.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Annabeth Chase, my stepdaughter." A chilling voice spoke from the black depths of the dungeon.

"Wh-who's there?" I stammered weakly.

"Why, Helen Chase of course. Your stepmother."

It was then that the bone chilling realization dawned on me. Helen. The Queen of the Forgotten. She had married my dad a few years after I was born, and had given birth to my sister, Annabelle, before leaving a few weeks later, leaving my dad with my mom, Athena. She must've left to come back here. To make sure that nobody left.

"You. You're the one that purposely destroyed my family!" I yelled, my voice quivering slightly. I was furious, yet terrified at the same time. I had only been four at the time, but I was old enough. I had watched her destroy everything we'd built, and then leave a few days after her daughter was born.

"Well, I wouldn't say destroy. More like alter."

Alter? She thinks she altered it? She broke my mom's heart, then she broke my dad's. The only reason they're together now is because of their undying love for each other.

"Whatever you say. When can I leave?" I asked, knowing the answer, but I wanted out so desperately. I wanted—no, needed to see Percy.

"Never." Helen spoke in a villainesque tone, one that was only used by the cruelest of fairy tale villains.

~Percy's POV~

It killed me, watching her run away like that. I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces, and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it. The look on her face when I chose Rachel over her. What was I thinking? Seeing her tear streaked face, my heart wrenched in my chest and I reached for her, knowing that something was about to go terribly wrong. "Annabeth." I called desperately, but she was already gone. Running faster than I'd ever seen her run before, like she had to get away from me. As if she couldn't stand to see me anymore. That thought hurt me more than anything ever could. I watched her blond hair flowing out behind her, until she disappeared into the woods. As minutes passed, I found myself forgetting about the whole thing. As more minutes passed, I found myself not remembering that I ever had a friend named Annabeth. As far as I was concerned, that name was fake, unrealistic, yet somehow beautiful. As far as I was concerned, Rachel was my soon-to-be girlfriend, and nothing else had ever happened. Five minutes turned into ten, and the name Annabeth slipped from my mind completely, as if nonexistent, and never having existed in the first place. And when one of our teachers blew the whistle, signaling recess's end, I slipped my hand into Rachel's, pulling her with me, and savoring the sound of her soft giggle, a smile blooming on my face.

* * *

Did you like it? Feel free to tell me what you thought of it! Also, sorry for the long wait, but I was on severe writer's block with this chapter.


	4. Her New Life

**Hey, peoples! I'm back with another chapter for The Forgotten Lover! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Flexablegrl87866 - I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter four! Hope you like it!**

 **Limeslemons7- Here's chapter four! It's a little late, I know, but at least you have it!**

 **ThePJOHoOfabpngirl- Okay, okay! Here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Demigirly- Aw, thanks! Glad to hear that you like It!**

 **ThatAtheniangal5- Thanks! Also, Rachel Is the bad one in this story because someone had to run Annabeth out of town, and, well, since Reyna isn't in this story, I just decided to have it be Rachel. Also, she was only the bad guy for one chapter. She's going to be a super sweet angel from now on. ;)**

 **Thatdemogodgrl7- Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy are all in fifth grade. So, they are all eleven.**

 **Not So Cliché- Thx!**

 **The Edgy HalOUrious Loser- IKR! Thx! Also, true. Rachel Is always the evil person because people always make her evil. Also, she's not going to be evil anymore, so you needn't worry. Also, lolz. I get it. I laughed.**

 **DDaughterofAthena- Thx!**

 **Fluffypercabeth55- Well, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how I was supposed to start the chapter!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The Forgotten Lover

Chapter Three

Her New Life

~Annabeth's POV~

The next morning, when I woke up, I found myself comfortably snuggled in a plush double bed. The sheets were a pale blue color, while the comforter sported a dark blue hue. All in all, the bed was beautiful, comfortable, and an all around great place to sleep in. After I finished admiring the bed I'd fallen asleep in, a very important question sprang itself into my head, how did I get here? The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in that dark prison… thing.

Suddenly, a bright light pierced the darkness of the room I was in, jolting me out of my thoughts. "Annabeth, are you up?" Came the cold voice of my stepmother, Helen.

"Yes." I responded hesitantly.

"Good. I expect you to be dressed and downstairs in ten minutes. No less." Then, she yanked the door shut, and I jumped a little as it clanged against the door frame.

Reluctantly, I leaped out of the bed and hurried to find an outfit. To my surprise, there was already one layed out for me, and, even more surprising, it was in my size. I hurriedly pulled it on. It was very simple, light blue jeans, and an off-white cotton t-shirt. I then made my way into the bathroom, where I squeezed a dollop of toothpaste onto a toothbrush, and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I hurriedly yanked a brush through my stubborn blond curls, not wanting to anger Helen by being late. When my hair was at least semi presentable, I dashed down the stairs, and arrived at precisely the moment Helen requested. I ate my breakfast hurriedly, devouring the eggs, then the bacon, then the toast, not realizing how hungry I was. When I was finished, I found Helen by the dinner table, and asked her why she needed me downstairs so early. She responded by handing me a sheet of paper.

"I need these all done by 2:00, chop, chop!" She said, then gave me a cruel smile and sashayed away.

I looked at the sheet, hoping that the amount of chores listed wasn't too overwhelming, but, to my horror, the list was written in very small, perfectly eligible print, and was front and back. Front and back! How much stuff does this woman need done? I wondered. Feeling sorry for myself, I got started on number one, which read, "clean your room and make your bed. It must be more spotless than it was the first time you entered." With my head down and my shoulders hunched, I gloomily made my way up the stairs and into my room. This is going to be a long day. I thought to myself miserably.


	5. A New Relationship

So, I'm back. I'm so sorry about not having updated in a while. I have no excuses. Again I'm very very very sorry.

Review Responses:

Thatdemigodgrl7:

Here's the update you've been waiting for. I apologize for the long wait, but it's here now. Lol, that would actually be really funny. Also, thanks. It makes me really happy to know that people can reread my fanfic, and not get bored of it. This chapter is partly in Percy's POV. I hope you like it. Also, that would be cool, though. Being able to meet and bond with people that like the same thing as you.

~LittleMissReader36

Limeslemons7:

Awwww, thanks! Glad to know that you like it!

~LittleMissReader36

Flexablegrl87866:

Hello to you, too!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Percy's POV

After a grueling first week of school Saturday had finally come. It was 3:00, and Rachel was going to be here any second. I was really excited about spending time with her, as we haven't been able to do that lately. The doorbell rang, and, after exclaiming, "she's here!" I went to answer it.

Rachel's POV

He pulled the door open with bright smile covering his entire face. He looked like he was excited to see me, just like I was. He looked adorable as always, wearing dark blue jeans, and an AC/DC shirt. His sea green sparkled brightly as they always did, but their brightness seemed to rival the sun when he looked at me. "Percy!" I exclaimed, a smile lighting up my face as I threw myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as humanly possible. It felt amazing to be in his embrace again. He kissed my hair, brought me over the threshold, and set me down. Then, he closed the door, and we headed to his room, which was surprisingly clean. He must've cleaned it before I got here.

We sat on his bed, and he asked me what I wanted to do. "Whatever you want." I said, trying to be flirtatious, but without it being painfully obvious that that's what I was doing.

"Well, okay, if that's what you want." He replied, getting up to put a CD in his CD player. I curiously watched him go through his CDs, wondering what he was going to pick. "Do you like Def Leppard?" He asked, holding a Pyromania CD like he was about to play it.

"Never heard of 'em. So, I guess that means we won't know until you press play." I said.

"Okay." He responded, then proceeded to click a button, I think it was the skip one, seven times. After a second or two, I heard the strangest count off ever. It went something like this, "Gunter, Glieben, Glausen, Globen." Then there was music, and by music, I mean good music.

By the 'rise up, gather 'round' part, I was already bopping my head. I was really getting into it when Percy's mom yelled, "Percy! Rachel! Come downstairs, the cookies are ready!" Percy paused the music, and we hurried down the stairs. Percy's mom made the best cookies, and anyone who hasn't had them is clearly missing out.

Sally's POV

When they arrived at the table, they started stuffing their faces with cookies. Actually, no. I take that back. _Percy_ was stuffing his face with cookies. Rachel was staring at him as if she was mesmerized by the insanely messy way my son eats. He gets more cookie on the side of his face than he gets in his mouth. I seriously don't understand how that's possible.

However, once Percy realized she wasn't eating any, he stopped and asked her why she wasn't, and I quote, 'eating any of my mom's delicious cookies'. Rachel then proceeded to stuff her face with cookies. Although she seemed like a nice girl, I didn't really like her. I don't know why, I just have a bad feeling about her. The way she looks at my son, as if she's already planning their wedding. They aren't even in a relationship yet! They're still technically just friends. Also, her hair. She looks like one of those 80s rock bands that were popular when I was about their age. Her hair is just way too poofy for my liking. At least they aren't in a relationship yet.

Percy's POV

After we'd finished eating the cookies I felt that it was time to confess my true feelings to Rachel. I was nervous, I admit, but the idea that Rachel could be my girlfriend was just too good of an offer to pass up. Plus, I'd rather take the chance and see what happens now, than live the rest of my life regretting not telling Rachel how I really felt.

 _Well, there's no better time than now. Better to just get it over with._ I thought to myself. Knowing that my subconscious was right, I pulled the necklace I had bought for her out of my pocket, and asked her the 'big' question.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her in a shaking, nerve filled voice, presenting the necklace to her. The smile that lit up her face was the greatest gift of all.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend, Perseus Jackson." She said, her face shining like kid in a candy store.

"May I?" I asked, indicating the necklace. She nodded her head slightly, lifting her hair up. I put the necklace on her, and smiled when I heard the tiny click that meant that the heart shaped locket was now around her neck. Inside of the locket was a picture of me on one half, and a picture of her on the other. I thought it was perfect, and when I asked my mom about it, she said she also liked the idea.

Rachel's POV

OMG! I'm now officially Percy's girlfriend! It took all my self control not to run around the house squealing. The large amount of cookies I'd just had weren't really helping me contain my excitement. It was then that I remembered what we were doing before the cookies. "Percy, can we go back upstairs? I think Def Leppard's growing on me." I whispered in his ear. He nodded, slipping his hand into mine. I gripped his hand tightly, not wanting him to let go.

"Mom, we're going upstairs." He said, then he pulled my into his room, shut the door, and pressed play.

The song, which Percy told me was called 'Rock of Ages', came back on, and before I knew it, the song was over. "I loved it!" I exclaimed. That song may or may not've just become my favorite song.

After listening to a few more songs, Percy's mom told me that my parents were here, and that it was time for me to go. I didn't want to go, and reluctantly made my way downstairs with Percy beside me. I said bye to both of them, but didn't leave before Percy pulled me into a kiss. Sparks flew where his lips met mine, and I don't think anything can compare to the feeling of a first kiss. I felt happy, and it was the happy I'd been in a long time.

"Bye, Rachel." He said as I walked out the door.

"Bye, Percy." I responded, then shut the door behind me and went to my parents car. I was smiling the whole way home, and I couldn't rid myself of that smile if I tried.

Percy's POV

I kissed Rachel. I kissed Rachel. I kissed Rachel. Those words were on a constant loop in my brain, and had been since our lips connected. I was elated, and there was nothing that could bring me down. Not. A. Thing. I don't think I'd ever felt this happy before. I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day, and nothing could rid me of the ear to ear grin that was lighting up my face.

* * *

Well, did you like it? I know I did.

Disclaimer pt. 2:

I don't own Def Leppard, or any of their songs.

Also, if you're still here, you should listen to Def Leppard.

~LittleMissReader36


	6. AN

Hello, fellow readers! I have an announcement for y'all. I'm putting this story up for adoption. If you'd like to adopt it, PM me!

~LittleMissReader36


End file.
